


Spyro Goes to the Dragon Games

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Ever After High, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus raises a newly hatched dragon egg named Spyro until he is old enough to participate in the Dragon Games which are hosted in Ever After High. When the time comes, Spyro is excited to meet other dragons and begin his own adventure with fellow dragons of the fairy tale of a school as Raven and Crow are having mommy issues with Evil Queen who is eager to leave the Mirror Realm.





	1. Chapter 1

The weeks passed until Drell would come to take Atticus and the others to Ever After High as he took care of Spyro like he was his own son, and where Spyro had grown up fast to where he stopped aging at the age of a teenager.

"How's it going, son?" Patrick smiled as he came down in the basement.

"It's going, but he's grown now." Atticus replied.

"Sorry about keeping him in the basement, but how would we explain to neighbors that we have a pet dragon?" Patrick smiled.

"That's true." Atticus nodded.

"I can't wait for the Dragon Games!" Spyro smiled.

"I know, me neither!" Atticus smiled back to him. "It's gonna be amazing!"

"Then you'll be happy to know that it's almost time." Drell's voice said.

"There's your ride." Patrick smiled to Atticus.

"All right!" Atticus cheered.

Spyro soon flew down through the doorway of the attic.

"Whoa, come back!" Atticus yelped.

Spyro laughed as he flew all around in excitement.

"Whoa!" Drell yelped.

"Stop that dragon!" Atticus called out as he ran past the warlock.

"Why not just use your super-speed?" Drell asked.

"I'm about to!" Atticus replied.

"This could take a while..." Drell said before sitting down. "Emily, make me a sandwich."

"Excuse me?" Emily deadpanned.

"Please?" Drell asked.

"That's better." Emily replied.

"So, then I said-" Cassandra began before she saw a dragon rush by her, Tiffany, and Margo.

Atticus then ran like Sonic as he chased after Spyro. "Hey, ladies!"

"Was that a dragon?" Margo asked.

"If it wasn't, then that's the ugliest dog I've ever seen." Tiffany replied.

"Spyro, slow down, I can't let anyone see you here!" Atticus told his dragon before he soon jumped and got a hold of the purple dragon.

"Aw!" Spyro pouted.

"Spyro, you know I can't let you outside now." Atticus told the dragon he raised from an egg.

"Yeah, I know; I was just so excited to finally get out of the attic." Spyro pouted.

"Well, I guess I can't blame you about that," Atticus admitted. "Plus you'll get to see loads more dragons in Ever After High."

"Wahoo! When can we leave for Ever After High?!" Spyro asked out of excitement.

"Well, Drell was gonna tell us when, but you flew away!" Atticus chuckled.

"Oh, right." Spyro smiled sheepishly.

Atticus and Spyro soon came back to the house.

Drell was eating his sandwich and trying to talk back to the TV, but was confused since he didn't have television back in his realm. Atticus and Spyro were soon back.

"Why won't these tiny people listen to me?" Drell complained.

"Uh, you can talk to TV, but it doesn't talk back, sir..." Cherry replied nervously.

"Oh, of course, I knew that..." Drell said.

"Finally got him." Atticus said.

"About time..." Drell replied. "I knew this would happen somehow."

"Let's get going to Ever After High!" Spyro smiled.

"Okay, okay, keep your wings on." Drell replied as he soon brought out his wand from Cherry's ear.

"How did you do that?" Cherry asked as she rubbed her ear and glanced at Drell for that.

"That's my secret," Drell smirked. "Now to transport all of us that have been to Ever After High along with Spyro."

Cherry rubbed her ear as she looked quite disturbed from Drell's magic. Drell soon used his magic to teleport them all to Ever After High.

ZAP!

They soon reappeared in front of Ever After High. Spyro looked around to find any fellow dragons, though Atticus held him back until it would be okay to explore.

"Easy, Spyro." Atticus said.

"But I wanna meet the other dragons." Spyro pouted.

"You will soon, I promise, but we have to wait." Atticus told him.

"More waiting?" Spyro sulked slightly.

"Don't worry," Drell said. "You'll meet some soon."

Spyro sighed as he felt like this was taking forever.

They came inside of the school and Raven seemed to be quite the most popular girl in school as everyone came to see her.

"Hey, Raven." Atticus greeted.

"Huh?" Raven blinked and then smiled. "Oh... Oh, wow, hi!"

"You seem busy." Mo commented.

"Tell me about it." Raven replied.

"Guess everyone has found out about what happened." Atticus said.

"I guess you could say that," Raven replied. "I'm also just glad that I get to hang out with Crow again."

"Same here." Crow smiled as he came to his sister's side.

Raven smiled back to him and Atticus smiled happily to the siblings as he felt happy for them.

"Raven, I broke a nail and gave myself a splinter!" A wooden girl came over.

"No problem, Cedar." Raven replied before using magic to fix the wooden girl's finger.

"That wasn't a big challenge." Spyro said.

"Um, I toasted marshmallows with dragon fire, and the soot stained my teeth!" Daring Charming came toward Raven and Crow.

"Please excuse my sister." Crow told the others as Raven went to work.

"So, how have you been, Crow?" Atticus asked. "Any girlfriends?"

"Uh, no..." Crow smiled nervously. "Why would I have time for a girlfriend?"

"Do you have a crush on someone?" Mo smirked playfully.

"What?!" Crow yelped. "No! And even if I did, it's definitely not Apple White!"

"Riiiight..." Cherry replied.

"Sure." Patch added with a playful smirk.

Crow turned away while blushing shyly at the mention of Apple White.

More and more Ever After High students came to Raven for help.

"Uh, I better help my sister." Crow told the others.

"Looks like it." Mo said.

Crow went to help Raven out. Atticus held Spyro close as he looked all around with the others to see any other dragons around, though there didn't seem to be any. Apple White soon came to try and help, though no one seemed to want her help and only wanted Raven to help them.

"Where are the other dragons?" Spyro pouted. "You promised!"

"Don't worry; there's one dragon here, but she's somewhere else." Drell said.

"She?" Spyro asked.

"Yes, Spyro, there are girl dragons," Atticus told his new dragon. "I mean, our old friend Donkey is married to one."

"And they had the most adorable little Dronkeys~" Drell smirked playfully.

"Little what...?" Spyro asked.

"Dronkeys," Atticus told Spyro. "They're half dragon and half donkey. They were named Debbie, Coco, Bananas, Peanut, Parfait, and Eclair."

"Huh... Donkey Dragons..." Spyro replied. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Yeah, well, Donkey and his mate made it possible." Drell said.

"Hm..." Spyro hummed. "I still wanna meet other dragons."

"Don't worry, you will." Atticus promised him.

Raven soon walked by as she looked quite nervous.

"Today's the day." Drell said.

"Oh, you mean the Dragon Games that YOU PROMISED TO TAKE US TO?!" Cherry replied out of slight annoyance.

"No, today is where Raven and Crow get to visit their mother who is still trapped in the Mirror Realm." Drell said.

"But you said-" Cherry was about to say.

"I know what I said, but this will also involve dragons!" Drell told her. "Such as Nevermore."

"Very funny," Cherry deadpanned. "Nevermore is a poem by Edgar Allen Poe, and I should know."

"Come with me, and I'll show you their dragon." Drell said.

Everyone then followed the warlock as he seemed to know the ins and outs of Ever After High.

"Don't be scared, Sis," Crow soothed Raven. "I'm sure it'll be all right when we see Mom."

"Yeah, but it's just never easy seeing her." Raven said.

"I'm sure it isn't," Crow comforted. "But I'll be right here."

"Visiting Day: The day Raven and Crow get to see their mother in her mirror prison, and Raven was nervous." The male narrator narrated.

"I'd be nervous too if my mom were the Evil Queen." Brooke added.

Raven and Crow soon entered the headmaster's office.

"Headmaster Grimm, it's time." Crow spoke up to the headmaster politely.

"Ah, yes, of course, you two," Headmaster Grimm nodded to them before handing out a paper for the two of them. "Sign here. Now remember, keep away from-"

"The glass," Raven replied as she put a hand up. "I know, I know."

"We both know." Crow said.

Headmaster Grimm presses a button which opens a sliding shelf door directing the siblings elsewhere.

"Come here, Raven." Crow soothed his sister.

Raven soon came over to her brother. The siblings soon took deep breaths and walked up a flight of stairs which would lead them to a tower and once they reached the end, they opened the double doors which would lead them to where they needed to go. The siblings were then soon greeted by a female purple dragon.

"Nevermore!" Raven beamed to the dragon. "Who's a good dragon?"

"Have you been a good girl?" Crow smiled.

The dragon whimpered in response.

"Don't worry," Raven coaxed. "We can handle Mom."

Crow soothed Nevermore and kissed her snout to soothe her. A second dragon soon came out and tackled Crow with a growl before nuzzling him.

Crow laughed as he should've seen that coming. "Hey, pal, long time no see," he then told the dragon who was more like a playful dog than a ferocious dragon. "How've you been, Midnight?"

The dragon nuzzled up against him.

"Aw, good boy..." Crow soothed. "Have you been a good boy for Nevermore?"

The dragon nodded before licking Crow's face like a dog.

"Ew, dragon drool!" Crow winced, but still laughed since he loved his dragon like a boy's best friend.

Midnight smiled before smelling and started to growl.

"It's okay, boy, it's me, Crow..." Crow told his dragon.

"Are you guys coming?" Raven asked as she was on her way to the staircase with Nevermore.

"We're coming." Crow smiled.

Midnight came with Crow as they went up the spiral staircase.

On the top floor, a mirror projecting swirling smoke is centered in the middle of the floor.

"Here we go." Crow said.

As Raven approaches, her mother's figure fades in.

'Children!' Evil Queen beamed once she saw Raven and Crow as she was using an exercise bike.

"Hi, Mom." Raven casually greeted.

"Hey, Mom." Crow added.

'I've been waiting forever after,' Evil Queen said to her children before she reverted back to her usual self by magic. 'How do I look?'

"You look great, Mom." Raven replied.

'How's school?' Evil Queen asked them.

"It's been great." Crow said.

'Have you been a bad boy and girl?' Evil Queen asked excitedly.

"Well, we-" Raven began.

'Raven, I know you've been using your powers for good, helping others, and Crow, you've been rather close with a certain girl your age,' Evil Queen interrupted dramatically. 'Where did I go wrong?'

"Dramatic much?" Crow rolled his eyes.

'I beg your pardon?!' Evil Queen glared to her son slightly.

"Things have changed, Mom," Raven told their mother. "It's not like back when you went to school here. We can choose our own destiny!"

'I know one thing hasn't changed: It's better to be feared than forgotten.' Evil Queen replied.

"Yeah, but we don't want to be feared." Crow said.

"Everyone does fear you though, Mom." Raven added.

'Thank you!' Evil Queen replied. 'Get me out of here, and I'll show you the way. We'll rule side-by-side. We'll take over Ever After High together! It'll be a great bonding experience, like shopping, only, world domination.'

"We are not taking over the school, and we'll never set you free!" Crow replied firmly.

"We never wanna be like you!" Raven added angrily. "We wanna choose our own happily ever after!"

"Whoa, careful of your magic, Sis!" Crow warned nervously.

Evermore and Midnight saw what their owners' mother was trying to do.

'Let out that aggression,' Evil Queen encouraged. 'Go on! Hit the glass, my children!'

Evermore and Midnight soon went to their owners.

'Nevermore! Midnight!' Evil Queen groaned.

Nevermore is startled by her acknowledgement and shrinks a size smaller, then crashes into a pile of broken paint while whimpering. Midnight simply glared at Evil Queen, not afraid of her before making sure his sister was alright.

"Nice try, Mom," Raven sourly told her mother. "You want me to break the mirror. You're not getting out that easily."

'Can't blame an evil queen for trying.' Evil Queen chuckled innocently.

"Yeah, well, luckily we have our dragons." Crow replied.

"VISITING HOURS ARE OVER!" Headmaster Grimm yelled out.

"Oh, look at that, Visiting Hours are over," Crow smirked to his mother. "Well, time to learn. Come on, Raven and Nevermore."

Midnight soon came to Crow.

"Come here, boy." Crow told his dragon.

Raven and Nevermore left first as Crow allowed them to since ladies first was polite. Evil Queen wasn't going to give up that easily.

The siblings soon came back up to the surface.

"OTHER DRAGONS!" Spyro called out before flying.

"Spyro!" Atticus yelped.

Cherry walked by as she held some heavy books only for the dragon to zip by her and knock her down and the books all landed on her before she poked her head out, looking painfully dizzy.

"Spyro, get back here!" Atticus called out as he chased after him.

"Help...?" Cherry asked weakly.

Atticus stopped a moment to help Cherry out and then kept chasing after Spyro.

"Thanks!" Cherry said.

The O'Hair twins, Poppy and Holly, came to Raven to help her clean up Nevermore while Spyro soon flew toward them. Nevermore, who didn't know who he was, hid behind Raven.

"Where did this dragon come from?" Raven's eyes widened.

"Sorry about that, Raven..." Atticus smiled nervously. "I guess Spyro got too excited to meet other dragons for the first time."

"For the first time?" Raven asked.

"He's been with me in the attic for a while." Atticus replied.

"I guess dragons aren't as common at your home than in our world." Raven said.

"Well, not in the Mortal Realm, that is." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

Spyro began to try to talk with Nevermore. "Hey there." he smiled to the female dragon.

"Uh, h-h-hi..." Nevermore shook a little nervously and shyly. "I'm Nevermore."

"I'm Spyro," Spryo smiled. "What's that on your scales?"

"What's what?" Nevermore asked before taking a look. "Oh, you mean this paint?"

"What happened?" Spyro asked.

"Raven and Crow's mother scared me." Nevermore pouted.

Poppy and Holly soon came toward Nevermore as they talked with Raven and Crow.

"Who are you two?" Spyro asked Poppy and Holly.

"Ooh, he can talk to us, Holly!" Poppy said to her twin sister.

"This is a shock, Poppy!" Holly replied.

"So, your names are Holly and Poppy?" Spyro asked.

"That's us," Holly and Poppy replied in unison. "The O'Hair Twins!"

"O'Hair, huh?" Spyro asked.

"Yep," Holly smiled. "Our mother is Rapunzel."

"Nice to meet you both." Spyro said.

"Who are you, cute little dragon?" Holly asked.

"My name's Spryo, and I'm here for the Dragon Games!" Spyro beamed.

"And he's my dragon." Atticus smiled.

"Aww~, he's so handsome~" The O'Hair twins gushed and pet Spyro like he was a dog.


	2. Chapter 2

Crow looked out one window as a car was riding in and he soon left the school to go see the car up close while Raven brought Nevermore to the O'Hair twins.

"Why's Crow going out to that car?" Mo asked.

"Whose car is it?" Cherry asked.

"It looks expensive." Mo replied.

"There she is, Queen of the land, the fairest of them all, the mother of Apple White." The female narrator introduced.

"She's also a very powerful royal executive," The male narrator added. "She employs over 700 dwarfs! The one and only, the Snow White."

"Miss Snow White, it's nice to see you," Crow greeted the woman, trying to make her like him so that he could go out with Apple White without any problems. "That's a very lovely dress, I'm sure your daughter would look marvelous in it."

"And it looks like Crow's trying to get her to like him." Brooke said.

"So, you're the one interested in my daughter. "Snow White said to Crow.

"Ah, well, she's a good friend of mine after all," Crow smiled bashfully. "Oh, that's a lovely shade of red lipstick, it almost looks like an apple!"

"Kind of pushing it." Brooke commented.

"Well, this Snow White is a bit different than most folks know." The male narrator replied.

"Man, I'm not sure which Snow White is worse," Cherry deadpanned. "The one we met who was actually nice and always singing, the one who was at Princess Fiona's baby shower, or this one."

"I think this one and the one at Princess Fiona's baby shower." Atticus said.

"Voice of an angel, but temperament of a witch." Cherry muttered.

"I wonder if Crow is getting her to like him?" Mo said.

"Suck up," Cherry smirked. "You'll never see me doing that."

"Sure." Drell smirked.

"I do not!" Cherry glared.

"Anyway, let's listen in." Drell suggested.

Cherry stuck her tongue out at him as they eavesdropped on Crow interacting with Snow White.

"If you'll excuse me, I must catch up with my daughter." Snow White told Crow.

"Right... Of course..." Crow replied. "You know, no matter what happens, I love her just the same... You know that, right?"

Snow White seemed to ignore him.

"...Right...?" Crow asked wearily. "Um... Right..."

"Well, that went well." Drell said.

Snow White soon called Apple to talk with her while Crow looked nervous.

"This reminds me of that alternate universe where Fluttershy and Discord have a daughter who falls in love with a Changeling." Drell commented.

"And how did it go?" Mo asked.

"Well, for one thing, Thorax doesn't exist in that universe, so Discord believes many Changelings are still evil because of Queen Chrysalis even though Screwball is in love with her son, Mothball." Drell replied.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Anyway, moving on." Drell smiled innocently.

Apple soon got a call from her mother with her MirrorPad. "Once upon a hi, Mom."

"Apple, I am fairy concerned about you," Snow White told her daughter. "There's no easy way to say this, Apple Pie, but your popularity is down 13%."

"Whoa." Mo said.

"It's Raven!" Apple yelped. "Everyone loves her now that she's using her powers f-for good. Mom, it's terrible!"

"What?!" Mo glared before storming in.

"Mo?" Apple blinked to the tomboy.

"How is Raven using her powers for good a bad thing?!" Mo glared.

'Her popularity is at risk!' Snow White told Mo. 'Who are you?'

"My name is Monique Brown, but Mo for short and I'm the niece of Captain Planet and you should know that not everyone has to follow the path that their parents walked down on." Mo said.

'How dare you speak to me like that?!' Snow White glared at Mo.

"You are definitely not the Snow White me and my friends met last time." Mo glared back.

'Well, I don't know what that means, but you better treat me with respect, young lady, you look like a boy anyway.' Snow White huffed.

"You want a knuckle sandwich?!" Mo glared before Apple White held her back.

'Well, I never!' Snow White sneered.

"Fairest maiden in the land?!" Mo scoffed. "More like fairest b--"

"Okay, let's not go overboard." Drell smiled nervously as he covered her mouth.

Mo muffled and struggled.

"Hey, Snow White, how're the dwarfs?" Drell smiled. "Send my love to all seven of them."

'Anyway, my little dove, you should nudge both Raven and Crow toward evil.' Snow White told her daughter.

"AW, HECK NO!" Mo snapped. "You have no idea of what they've been through!"

"Mo, please calm down..." Drell smiled nervously.

"I... I wouldn't do that..." Apple said about Raven and Crow. "Especially to Crow."

"And I have a feeling I know why." Drell whispered to himself.

Mo looked toward him curiously.

'Remember, they're still their mother's children, and so are you,' Snow White told Apple before becoming quite stern. 'So ask yourself, how badly do you want our happily ever after?'

"Mom, you know how much I heart our family tradition!" Apple replied.

'Sometimes destiny needs a push, my sweet,' Snow White advised. 'I'll see what I can do from here to give you a boost.'

'This Snow White is being so selfish.' Mo thought to herself.

"I'll think about it, Mom." Apple said before ending the call as she came into her boarding room.

"Thank goodness that call ended." Drell said.

Apple soon went into her room and Raven then came after her with her brother. "Hi, Raven, hi, Crow." she greeted the siblings.

"Hi, Apple." Raven and Crow replied.

"So, how was the talk with your mother?" Crow asked.

"She's worried that I'm not following in her fairy tale footsteps." Apple sighed.

"Your mother isn't the only one." Crow sighed.

"That's the only thing they can both agree on." Raven added.

Apple nodded in agreement.

"Mom even tried to trick us into setting her free." Crow said.

"Yikes..." Apple replied.

"She won't be set free on my watch," Crow narrowed his eyes. "Mother or no Mother."

Raven soon cleared her throat as she smirked as she saw them unknowingly holding hands. Apple and Crow looked to her before looking down and they both turned bright red in the face once they realized they were holding hands.

"Oh, don't stop on my account." Raven giggled to them.

Crow and Apple soon took their hands from each other while blushing.

"Well, um, I better get going," Crow said to Apple and Raven. "You ladies have a good evening."

"Good night, Crow." Apple and Raven replied.

Crow soon walked off, at first walking into a wall.

Apple and Raven winced.

"Who put this wall here?" Crow smiled nervously before he soon stumbled out the door.

Apple and Raven hid giggles to Crow. Once he left, Apple sighed dreamily. 

Raven smirked to that. "You really like him, huh?"

"W-What makes you think that?" Apple asked while blushing.

"Oh, I'm just guessing," Raven giggled. "You two seemed quite close after that adventure we had in Wonderland."

"I guess we have." Apple blushed with a smile.

Raven giggled to Apple. Apple rolled her eyes, but she smiled while still blushing about Raven's brother. Unknown to them, Evil Queen was going to use Apple White to get her out.

That night, Patch, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo were given their own beds to temporarily stay at Ever After High since it was a boarding school.

"Light's out, everyone." Drell told the teenagers.

Atticus smiled and pet Spyro as he helped him get settled in for the night.

"I'm so going to be ready for the Games." Spyro smiled.

"You sure are, Spyro." Atticus smiled back.

Cherry was soon writing in a notebook before Drell closed it out of her hands. "Time for bed." he then told her.

Cherry glared at Drell before swiping her book back. "You're not the boss of me."

"Go to sleep now." Drell said.

"But, I--" Cherry replied.

"SLEEP OR I'LL MAKE YOUR NIGHTMARES COME TRUE!" Drell demanded.

The teenagers then went straight to sleep in their beds and even snored.

"That's better..." Drell smiled peacefully before leaving them alone to sleep.

Everything was peaceful... Well, almost peaceful.

Drell brought out a flashlight as he wandered through the corridors of the Ever After High school. He peeked into Raven and Apple's room. Raven was fast asleep, but Apple had trouble sleeping so she was playing a game on her MirrorPad. 'Why isn't Apple asleep?' The warlock thought to himself.

Apple looked up from her tablet and waved to him.

Drell came toward her and turned off her MirrorPad. "Time for bed, Apple."

"I can't sleep, sir." Apple frowned to the warlock.

"Why?" Drell asked.

"I... I don't know..." Apple replied.

"Is it about Crow?" Drell smirked.

"No," Apple replied, though she did blush at the mention of Crow. "It's just... Just... Life can be so unfair."

"Please don't tell me this is about your popularity." Drell said.

"Well..." Apple drawled a little.

"Oh, come on!" Drell replied before asking. "What is more important, your popularity or your friends and your crush?"

"Uh, well, I..." Apple stammered.

"Don't be a poisoned apple like the one that cursed your mother," Drell scolded. "It won't get you anywhere." He soon left the room so Apple could be alone with her thoughts.

"Now, if I just remain calm, nothing bad will happen." The warlock said to himself as he shut his eyes while closing the door behind him.

Apple soon caught the door and she went off which would unfortunately cause something bad to happen.

"Narrators, keep an eye on things for me, I must get some sleep." Drell looked up past the ceiling.

"Of course, totes, you got it." Brooke promised.

"Teenagers." Drell groaned.

"What?" Brooke replied. "What did I do?"

Drell ignored her and soon went to sleep where the Headmasters let him stay in. Brooke soon looked to where Apple was.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, why is life so unfairest after all?" Apple sulked.

That was the Evil Queen's cue.

'I spy doubt, and doubt makes room for the worm to get into the apple.' Evil Queen smirked as she conjured up an apple.

"Follow me..." An eerie voice told Apple. "Follow me..."

"What?" Apple shook her head before she soon did follow the fruit she was named after.

Spyro seemed to feel something was wrong. He tried to wake up Atticus, but he was sound asleep, and he soon went to solve this on his own, flying out of the room and went to where he felt the trouble was coming from, and where he soon saw Apple following the fruit. The apple floats to a tree growing at the end of the room, opening up a portal which Apple goes into. There, she finds herself in a new room with one mirror. She grabs the apple with her hands and it immediately loses its magic.

"You poor thing," Evil Queen smirked as she appeared from the smoke which startled Apple. "Tell me your troubles."

Spyro soon quietly flew in the room without either of them seeing him. He soon hid behind a tree and kept a close eye on the evil woman and the teenage princess.

"I can't talk to you!" Apple told Evil Queen as she inched back.

"Oh, Apple," Evil Queen smirked. "We have so much more in common than you know."

Spyro simply rolled his eyes as that was a lie.

"W-What do you want?" Apple asked Evil Queen.

"The same thing you want: I could help you, you know," Evil Queen bribed. "I can restore things to the good old ways, steer Raven and Crow on their course of evil, so you get your Happily Ever After, but, I can't do it from inside the mirror."

Spyro saw what Evil Queen was doing and had to do something. Evil Queen smirked as she tried to trick poor and innocent Apple White.

"Don't do it!" Spyro told her.

"Huh?" Apple looked around. "Who's there?"

Spyro soon narrowed his eyes as he came toward the evil queen and the teenage princess.

"Spyro?" Apple recognized the young male purple dragon. "What are you doing here?"

"Preventing you from making a big mistake." Spyro replied nobly.

"She was going to trick you into throwing that apple at the mirror, causing it to shatter." Spyro said.

"You overgrown gecko!" Evil Queen sneered to Spyro.

"You shut up!" Spyro glared back. "You're an evil woman and you'll never be released from that mirror!"

"He's right, nothing will let me do otherwise!" Apple agreed firmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought maybe you were like your mother," Evil Queen smirked to Apple. "When her time came, your mother embraced her fairy tale destiny! She did whatever it took!"

"Will you just SHUT UP?!" Spyro shouted as a sudden burst of power shot out of his mouth and hit the mirror.

Apple gasped about that. The Evil Queen proudly steps out of the mirror with a wicked cackle, leaving a shaky Apple standing in awe of what Spyro had just done.

"The Evil Queen is free!" Brooke panicked. 

"Yes, after years of banishment, the Evil Queen escaped!" The female narrator added.

"And at Spyro's hand, no less!" The male narrator concluded.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey, I didn't mean for that to happen; I don't even know how I did that!" Spyro told the narrators.

"Years in a mirror prison without a single reflective surface to gaze at myself upon?" Evil Queen smirked. "Now, that's torture."

"I'm sorry, I need to go," Apple anxiously told the Evil Queen as she backed up with Spyro. " I-I⎯you're good, right? Bad? I-I can't help you."

"We better get back to bed." Spyro said.

"I'm sure everyone will be happy to know that you freed the Evil Queen." Evil Queen smirked.

"You can't just walk into school and talk to Raven and Crow!" Apple exclaimed. "What happens when somebody recognizes you? I'll get in trouble, and--"

"Good point; I'll need to reinvent my look to blend in with today's teens, let's make some magic," Evil Queen admitted before she soon used magic to change herself in not just appearance, but her age as well. "From old to young, A journey back to fit in would be prudent; Erase what time's cruel hands have done, Make me a high school student!"

"This, I gotta see." Spyro said.

With a blinding flash, the Evil Queen has transformed. Apple and Spyro were both soon jaw-dropped at the sight.

"I'll need a name," Evil Queen pondered as she was now a teenager. "How about Mira? Mira Shards."

"Um, okay, but do you know how to behave like a teenager?" Spyro asked.

"How hard can it be?" Evil Queen rolled her eyes. "I did used to be one."

"Yeah, but that was probably a million years ago." Spyro chuckled before he soon saw that now wasn't a good time to make fun of her age.

"Ready, my new best friend forever after?" Evil Queen grinned as she hugged Apple. "Time to go back to high school. Let's do this!"

"I got a bad feeling about this in the pit of my stomach," Spyro groaned as this was going to be quite a time to remember in Ever After High. "Well, I better go."

Evil Queen chuckled as she felt like this was the perfect plan.

"What have I done?" Spyro groaned to himself as he flew back into the room where Atticus and the others were. "There's no way this is going to be a happily ever after for Ever After High." Unknown to him, the ending would still be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning soon came. Holly and Poppy are grooming Nevermore.

"Wow, Poppy, this paint is hard to get off." Holly told her sister.

"Tell me about it, Holly," Poppy replied. "And we're almost out of scale polish!"

Spyro soon came over to the group.

"Good morning, Spyro." Atticus smiled to his dragon.

"Morning, Dad." Spyro said.

Cherry snickered.

"Shut up." Atticus muttered to her.

Cherry looked away with an innocent smirk.

"Hi, Auntie Cherry." Spyro said.

"Oh, that's not cool." Cherry groaned.

Atticus just laughed out loud.

"Shut up!" Cherry snapped.

"Shall we go see Midnight and Nevermore?" Spyro asked as he yawned and stretched as he was eager to see his new dragon friends.

"Sure, but I think Nevermore might still be having trouble with the paint." Atticus said.

"Paint is a bit of a hassle to get out," Mo agreed. "In our Art Class, I usually have to wash my hands more than showering in Ms. Magrooney's gym class when she makes us run laps."

"Maybe some magic will help." Patch said.

"It's worse a shot," Atticus replied. "I'm sure the O'Hair twins are in quite a pickle themselves."

And, of course, he was right. They came to see Rapunzel's daughters as they struggled with Nevermore. The female dragon was alarmed by the dropping of the water bucket and started trashing the room. Spyro soon got in her way and the two of them accidentally kissed. Both of them seemed to blush at that while the O'Hair twins looked shocked.

"Um, s-so, I'm guessing you don't like water?" Spyro smiled bashfully to Nevermore.

"I just get so scared," Nevermore sighed shakily. "I'm a bit of a cowardly dragon."

"I can tell that you have a courage inside you just waiting to be let out." Spyro smiled.

"I just wish that I could..." Nevermore sighed.

"I know that you can," Spyro looked into her eyes with encouragement and bravery as always. "You just have to believe in yourself. When things go down, there's only one way left to go, and that is up!"

Nevermore soon took a deep breath and let it out.

"There you go!" Spyro smiled. "You can do this, I believe in you!"

"Thank you, Spyro," Nevermore smiled back with a blush. "Um, but maybe it would help if you would stay by my side while they give me my bath."

"You wouldn't mind?" Spyro asked shyly.

"Not at all," Nevermore replied. "Uh, as long as you don't mind."

"I don't mind." Spyro replied back.

Nevermore and Spyro then smiled to each other.

"Poppy, we're gonna need some kind of armor if we're gonna stay in the dragon grooming biz." Holly told her twin sister.

"Uh-huh, but I think Nevermore is going to settle down now." Poppy replied.

Spyro nodded.

In the castleteria...

"Man, I'm starving, I could eat anything," Cherry groaned. "I haven't eaten since last week."

"Let's see what there is to eat." Mo suggested.

"Please." Cherry begged hungrily.

"You guys want steak?" A red-hooded girl smirked.

"Sure." Atticus said.

The hooded girl then offered to share.

Atticus smiled, though flinched as he saw that her steak was bloody like a wolf would eat in the forest. "Let me guess," he then said to her. "You're Red Riding Hood's daughter, right?"

The girl looked around before whispering to him. "Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf's daughter."

"Huh, you know, they're not the oddest couple that I've heard of." Atticus said.

"Really?" The red-hooded girl asked. "Who could be stranger than that?"

"Try a Pegasus marrying a draconequus," Atticus said. "Or an earth pony and a timberwolf being in love."

"Hmm... That is a bit unusual..." The hooded girl had to admit.

"Everyone, I want you to meet the new girl: my old friend, Mira!" Apple announced as she suddenly came into the cafeteria.

"What's down?" Mira greeted the other teenagers.

This just caused Spyro to go face-palm as he knew this was Evil Queen.

"Up!" Apple whispered to Mira. "What's up?"

Mira groaned before going to the Ever After High students. "What's up, new friends?"

"I'm Darling," This world's Cinderella smiled. "Darling Charming. How do you guys know each other?"

"Neighbors./Camp." Apple and Mira said at the same time.

"Yeah, we went to neighboring camps." Mira made up.

"That's interesting." Mo said.

"Hi! I'm Cerise Hood," The red-hooded girl came toward Mira. "What school did you--"

"I was home-schooled." Mira interrupted.

"Rude." Cherry said.

"Oh, hello, welcome to Ever After High," Ashlynn Ella smiled as she came with Lizzie and Raven. "I'm Ashlynn, that's Lizzie, and Raven. Love your outfit!"

"You look wicked!" Raven smiled to Mira as she didn't realize this was her own mother, but as a teenager.

"Yeah, in a good way." Crow added.

"You're Raven Queen?!" Mira gasped at Raven. "You're like a spellebrity! Daughter of the greatest villain in fairy tale history?! And you must be her brother, Crow!" 

"Who, our mom?" Raven replied. "Yeah, she's a queen."

"A drama queen." Crow smirked to his sister.

Raven giggled slightly.

Soon enough, the O'Hair twins came in with Nevermore, Midnight, and Spyro.

"Well, what do you think?" Poppy smiled. "All cleaned up."

"Nice." Atticus smiled.

"Nevermore!" Raven beamed. "Oh, she looks very--"

"Bow-dacious!" Holly replied.

"Yeah, she really does." Spyro blushed.

"Are you blushing?" Patch smirked.

"Huh? What?" Spyro asked. "No, of course I'm not! Dragons don't blush!"

"Funny, Spike does that anytime he sees Rarity." Cherry smirked as well.

"He used to do that." Atticus reminded her.

"You know what I mean." Cherry replied.

"Wow, guys," Mira told Raven and Crow. "Your dragons are so cute!"

Nevermore screeches and turns into a giant size dragon before breathing some fire. Midnight seemed to growl at Mira and turns into a giant size dragon before, about to breathe fire at her.

"Whoa! Hey!" Crow scolded his dragon.

Midnight soon stopped himself from breathing fire.

"Raven and Crow Queen, what are your animals doing in the castleteria?!" Headmaster Grimm scolded sharply as he came with Drell.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster Grimm!" Raven hung her head. "It won't happen again."

Drell took a bit of a long look toward Mira. "Haven't I seen you somewhere?" He asked.

"Oh, um, I don't think so, sir," Mira replied, though she seemed to be lying. "I mean, I live far, far away from here."

"Hmm... Where exactly?" Drell asked.

"Oh, farther than you've traveled, I'm sure." Mira smiled nervously.

"Try me..." Drell smirked as he came beside her, looking down at her.

"Uh, um, oh, look, I think Raven and Crow need help." Mira replied before zipping off out of the castleteria.

"That's Evil Queen, isn't it?" Drell whispered to Apple.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about..." Apple avoided eye contact.

Drell glared and took her by her face and made their eyes meet. "I'm right here..." he told her firmly. "Don't you dare lie to me, people who lie to me, don't survive very long."

"Okay, it is!" Apple confessed.

"But how did she get free?" Drell asked.

Apple bit her lip.

"What did you do?" Drell asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Apple defended.

Drell glared and looked up past the ceiling. "Narrators, what happened?" he then demanded.

"She's telling the truth, sir," The male narrator replied nervously. "Apple White had nothing to do with it!"

"Though Spyro did accidentally set Evil Queen free." Brooke said.

"Spyro, eh?" Drell narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me a moment..."

"I don't like that look in his eyes..." The female narrator shuddered. "It spells doom for us all."

"Come here, Spyro, I wanna talk to you a minute..." Drell said ominously as he grabbed a meat cleaver while approaching the male purple teenage dragon. "I wanna talk to you about an old recipe I learned from Sir Ruber."

"Drell, don't you dare!" Atticus glared as he protected Spyro.

"I just wanna talk to the little dragon." Drell grinned innocently.

"And as for the meat cleaver?" Atticus glared.

Drell looked down and tossed the cleaver. "What meat cleaver?"

Cherry walked by and yelped, narrowly ducking as the cleaver flew from Drell's hand and got stuck in the wall, touching one hair on her head which made her gulp nervously.

"Come on, Spyro; let's go somewhere else." Atticus said.

"Okay." Spyro nodded.

Drell put his hand on Atticus's shoulder. "When are you going to tell him you're not his father." he then whispered to the young Wiccan.

"He told me two weeks ago." Spyro said.

"Oh... Um... Of course he did..." Drell replied before putting his hands behind his back. "No worries, you won't be alone on your journeys."

"Who will be with me then? Spyro wondered.

"I believe you were to be assigned someone by the name of Sparx." Drell paused to remember.

"How will I know when I meet him?" Spyro asked.

"You'll know him when you see him," Drell replied. "He's a dragonfly."

"You're teaming up a dragon with a dragonfly?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Hey, I didn't write this!" Drell glared in defense as he brought out a book of adventures.

"Anyways, I better figure out how to turn giant dragon size." Spyro said.

"You'll find out when the time comes." Drell replied.

"Spike should be able to do that too," Atticus suggested. "I mean, he's still small. The same with Matches."

"He'll start molting." Drell said.

Mira went to follow Raven and Crow out of the castleteria.

"Freeze!" Drell glared and soon ran after Mira.

"Hey, guys, are you okay?" Mira asked Raven and Crow.

"Yeah, I don't know what's gotten into Nevermore," Raven sulked. "She doesn't normally spook like that!"

"And Midnight never gets that aggressive." Crow said.

"That was unfairest of Grimm to bust you like that," Mira frowned before smirking slyly. "Why didn't you blame Holly and Poppy? They brought dragons into the castlteria!"

"Uh, that's not what friends do." Raven told Mira.

The class bell soon rang.

"Sorry, we have to get to our next class." Crow said.

"Oh, um, which class?" Mira asked them.

"Science and Sorcery." Raven replied.

"Oh, I'm in that class," Mira smiled. "Maybe you could show me the ropes?"

"Um, okay." Crow said.

The siblings soon went off with their teenage mother to class.

Drell barged out of the doors and glared as he looked around for Mira to stop her before sighing. "Well, I guess it could be worse," he said to himself. "Sombra could include himself in this somehow."

"Um, well..." The male narrator smiled nervously.

"What now?" Drell replied.

"Don't get mad, but..." The female narrator said nervously.

"SPEAK!" Drell demanded. "Don't make me come up there!"

"King Sombra is including himself!" Brooke told him.

"Brooke!" The adult narrators scolded.

"I KNEW IT!" Drell snapped. "I will rip his horn off his head!"

"He's gotten stronger." The male narrator warned him.

Drell narrowed his eyes as he went off anyway.

"He's dead..." Brooke commented. "I'll post a group on Facebook for his memory."

Sombra soon appeared, only as a teenage boy. Drell kept walking around until he found himself stopping.

"Hello, sir," Sombra smirked innocently. "I'm a new student in Ever After High. Mind helping me to Headmaster Grimm's office?"

"Um, sure." Drell said.

"Thank you, sir." Sombra smirked.

Drell narrowed his eyes. "What's your name, kid?"

Sombra began to think of a name before coming up with one.

"I'm waaaaiting..." Drell replied, nearly sounding like Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Ulrich Umbrum," Sombra gave out a false name. "Heir to the Umbrum Kingdom."

"That's an interesting name." Drell said.

"Thank you, sir." Sombra grinned.

Drell shuddered before running off as he shook chills around his body. "Erm, I'll find the headmaster for you, just wait right there!"

"Oh, but why?" Sombra smirked as his sleeves burst from his muscles as he crossed his arms.

"Ooh, I'm just busy right now!" Drell smiled nervously as he ran from Sombra. "Busy, busy, bee, that's me! Bzzt!" he then buzzed like a bumblebee while running away from him.

Sombra smirked as he walked around, looking like just a new student looking for the headmaster's office.

"That was close..." Drell said nervously.

"I thought you were gonna tear his horn off." Brooke mocked which was pretty much a death wish.

"He's not in his unicorn form." Drell glared.

"I know, but still." Brooke replied.

"Are you mocking me?" Drell asked.

"Maybe?" Brooke asked before she muffled as the narrators were clearly trying to make her stop.

"Anyway, I am keeping away from him." Drell said.

"Are you afraid of him?" Brooke asked.

"That is none of your business!" Drell replied as he stormed off.

Soon enough, classes began in Ever After High, and Mira was trying to push Raven and Crow back to evil, and where Sombra began to include his own way to push them to evil.

"Here are your General Villainy exam results," The Big Bad Wolf told the students, and he walks over to Raven's desk and grumpily hands her paper back. "Room for improvement, Miss Queen."

This made Raven sighed in defeat. Crow frowned as he knew that should have hurt.

"Cast a spell on the teacher and get straight A's," Mira grinned to Raven. "That's what I did in school."

"Wait, I thought you were home-schooled." Raven replied suspiciously.

"Talking in class, huh? Encouraging cheating?" The Big Bad Wolf asked crossly before smiling. "Raven, stick with this new girl, you could learn a thing or two."

"Is he serious?" Crow whispered to Sombra.

"Seems to be like that to me." Sombra replied with an innocent smirk.

"Wow." Atticus whispered.

"Hello there." Sombra smirked to him.

"Hi..." Atticus waved.

"Surprised to see a goody two shoes like you in this class." Sombra smirked.

"Yeah, well, this was in my class schedule." Atticus said.

"Interesting, tell me more," Sombra smirked. "Your parents must be so proud."

"Uh, well, my parents aren't evil..." Atticus rubbed his arm nervously.

"Then they must still be proud with the other classes." Sombra said.

"Um, yeah...." Atticus smiled nervously. "Say, do I know you? You seem familiar..."

Sombra just grinned. "I'd like to get to know you better, Atticus Fudo."

"Um, okay then." Atticus said.

Sombra grinned to him before sneering.

"Hey, Atticus, our notebooks got mixed up, sorry." Cherry told her best friend.

Atticus took his notebook from her before handing hers back to her. "I was wondering why my notebook had death threats in it."

"Yeah, sorry." Cherry said.

Sombra glared right into Cherry's eyes. Cherry shook a cold chill and soon ran off.

"Well, that was rude of her," Sombra told Atticus. "She didn't even say 'Thank you'."

"Yeah, that was weird." Atticus admitted.

Raven and her friends have Grimmnastics.

"Candy cane pole vault!" The Gingerbread Man told the students. "This old Gingerbread Man is about to show you how to take the cake."

'Wow.' Atticus thought to himself.

Mira nudges Raven and casts a spell on Gingerbread Man's pole, elongating it at least three times its original length. Its momentum flings Gingerbread Man square-into a basketball hoop.

"Oh, my gosh!" Mo gasped while Mira laughed carefree about this.

Raven looked to Mira and soon joined in on the laughter.

"Is Raven actually laughing?" Patch asked.

"Raven Queen!" The Gingerbread Man called out. "Was that you?"

"No, sir!" Raven replied before smirking to Mira. "Oh, but I kinda wish it was."

"Don't worry, sir, I can change you back." Sombra smirked.

"Oh, you will?" The Gingerbread Man smiled to Sombra. "Thank you! Um...?"

"Ulrich Umbrum." Sombra introduced.

"Thank you, Mr. Umbrum," The Gingerbread Man smiled. "Hmm... Umbrum, that sounds familiar somehow. Anyhow, please help me out before it's time for lunch." 

Apple is shocked at Raven's sudden change of heart. Mira smiles over to Raven. Sombra soon smirked as he used his magic on the Gingerbread Man. 

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Umbrum." The Gingerbread Man smiled as the lunch bell soon rang.

"No problem, sir." Sombra smirked.

Crow began to try to not laugh as he saw what the Gingerbread Man now looked like.

"Class Dismissed... What's so funny?" The Gingerbread Man asked.

"Oh, nothing." Sombra smirked.

"What?!" The Gingerbread Man asked before looking in the mirror as his students left and soon screamed.

Crow soon let out his laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Mira, Raven, Crow, Atticus, Sombra, and Apple are already seated in the castleteria. 

"Okay, I have to admit it, that was kind of funny." Atticus smiled.

Darling and Cerise join them.

"...That's what I did in school," Mira said to Raven, but she then slams her hand down onto the bench, prohibiting Cerise and Darling from joining them. "We were saving these seats. Sorry."

Cerise and Darling exchange glances. They both groan and find someplace else to sit.

"This is the life." Sombra smirked.

"That wasn't fairy nice," Raven told Mira. "Darling and Cerise are my friends!"

"Nice will only get you so far, to be really popular, you need a little fear factor," Mira replied. "Right, Apple?"

"Um, I suppose there's truth in that." Apple darted her eyes around.

"Uh, Atticus?" Cherry's voice came which irked Sombra. "You want my spinach? They put it in my sandwich."

"Sure." Atticus said.

Cherry then took out the spinach and handed it to him.

"Ah, spinach..." Atticus smiled as he then ate the vegetable. "Keeps ya big and strong."

"It sure does, that and exercise." Sombra said.

"Uh, yeah." Cherry replied.

Sombra glared into her eyes.

"I have to go now." Cherry said shakily before running off.

"What is going on with her?!" Atticus asked.

"I have no idea." Sombra said as he placed his feet on the table while leaning back like a cool kid.

Poppy and Holly enter, this time fully-covered in protective armor, but some soot is on their faces.

"Um. Raven, don't freak out, but we were trying this new scale polish on Nevermore, and well... She took off!" Poppy informed.

"We set up a grooming station in the old dragon stables behind the school," Holly added. "That's the last place we saw her. We thought, maybe if you call her--"

"Maybe she's just hiding somewhere and would come out!" Poppy concluded. "We're sorry."

"Oh, I'm sure she's just fine." Sombra said.

"I better check on her," Raven decided. "Let's go."

"Come on, Sis." Crow agreed.

"I better go too." Atticus said.

Sombra watched him go before looking behind him. Drell whistled to himself as he got himself a huge sub sandwich for his lunch until he saw Sombra looking straight at him which made him quiet down and look scared to death.

Meanwhile with Spyro...

"I'm glad I get to be in the Dragon Games, but then I'll have to leave..." Spyro said to himself as he wandered around the dragon stables. "Will I ever see my new family again?" He soon heard something. "Uh, who's there?" he then asked. "Nevermore? I mean... Anyone?!" He soon saw that it was Nevermore. "Nevermore? It is you!"

"I had to get away..." Nevermore sighed as she came toward Spyro.

"Aw, don't be upset..." Spyro soothed. "What happened?"

"Well, those O'Hair twins were trying to polish me, and I just took off..." Nevermore frowned. "I don't really like anyone else being near me unless it's Raven."

"Ohh." Spyro said, now understanding.

"Do you mind if I stay with you?" Nevermore asked. "I don't feel so bad with you here with me."

"By all means." Spyro smiled as he allowed her to.

"Do you mind if I stay with you?" Nevermore asked. "I don't feel so bad with you here with me."

"By all means." Spyro smiled as he allowed her to.

"Oh, thank you." Nevermore smiled back.

"Of course, Nevermore." Spyro smiled back. 

Nevermore soon nuzzled up against him before they heard someone clear his voice. Spyro smiled until he then looked over with Nevermore to see who else was there. They then both soon saw that it was Midnight who was now smirking.

"Uh, hi." Spyro blinked.

"Having fun with my sis?" Midnight teased Spyro. 

"Um...." Nevermore and Spyro blushed.

Midnight chuckled. "Aw, dragon love, there's no other love like it."

"Yeah, I guess..." Spyro replied.

"The others are looking for ya." Midnight told Nevermore.

"I figured they would be." Nevermore sighed. 

"We better go find them." Spyro said.

"D-Do we have to?" Nevermore shivered nervously.

"They are our owners." Midnight said.

Nevermore sighed and pouted.

"Wow, the old Dragon Games arena." Apple observed with the other Ever After High students.

"Sure is impressive." Patch said.

"Dragon Games sound wicked!" Mira beamed before looking to the Queen siblings. "Have you ever played, Raven and Crow? You both have dragons."

"I know, but Dragon Games was our mom's thing and I really don't wanna be like her." Raven told Mira.

"Same here." Crow said.

"It looks closed." Atticus said to the others.

"That's because Headmaster Grimm closed the Dragon Center down, but I don't know why." Apple told him.

"Maybe we should find out why." Mo said.

"Actually, we have the answer," Holly said as she brought out her MirrorPad. "Dragon Games can be very dangerous. They say Snow White and the Evil Queen were the greatest Dragon Games captains ever after."

"They were wicked competitive, with their destinies and all." Poppy added.

"Did you know Legend is the last dragon from that original brood?" Holly asked.

"Really?" Mo asked back.

"It's the history." Poppy and Holly replied in unison.

"Whoa." Patch said.

Everyone gasps as they hear a loud emanating noise.

"That's a dragon's cry." Mira pointed out.

Nevermore, Midnight, and Spyro soon came out to show that it wasn't them.

"Wasn't us." Spyro said.

"Something is wrong with Legend." Darling frowned as she showed herself.

Raven and Crow came toward Nevermore and Midnight to hug them while Atticus came to Spyro.

"So, is Legend a boy or a girl dragon?" Patch asked.

"A boy of course." Raven replied.

"Body temperature seems really high!" Holly examined the dragon.

"Does that mean he's really sick?" Daring asked.

"That ain't a boy dragon, that's a girl!" Spyro stated once he took a look at the royal blue dragon.

"Really?" Raven asked.

"I think I know a little more about male and female dragons than you do." Spyro glared.

Raven rolled her eyes to that.

"Oh, Legend must not be sick then, it must be time!" Holly beamed.

"Wait, do female dragons get sick when they're getting ready to give birth?" Patch asked,

Holly and Poppy nodded as that it was time for that.

"According to this website I found called Dragonpedia, it says, in the wild, mothers lay their eggs near active volcanoes to warm them until they hatch," Mo informed as she used her iPhone which gave her fairy tale based apps due to her location. "Apparently, it takes years."

"Dragon babies must be so cute!" Poppy squealed.

"Oh, they sure are," Atticus said. "I remember when Spyro was a baby dragon."

"Atticus..." Spyro smiled bashfully.

"Almost reminded me of Baby Spike..." Patch muttered with a small smirk.

"I wonder when the eggs will come?" Mo said.

"It'll be a while..." Apple sulked. "I don't think I could wait that long."

Crow hated to see her upset and suddenly spoke up out of urgency. "I could cast a spell to keep the eggs warm!"

"That sounds nice." Atticus said.

"Hot idea." Holly agreed.

"Incubation incantation, warm with lava imitation!" Crow recited.

"This spell could use a power-up." Mira quietly told herself before touching the floor to add intense heat.

Drell saw what Mira was doing and soon whispered a cooling spell on the floor. Apple smiled at the dragon eggs which made Crow smile since she was now happy.

"Now, they should hatch in no time." Mo smiled to the sight.

"Yeah," Patch added. "And without any problems."

Mira seemed a little irritated before looking around. Drell hid behind the wall and whistled innocently while waving his hair around. Sombra glared as he should have known that Drell would interfere.

"Apple, look, those lighter eggs are hatching." Crow told the girl he liked.

"I want the cutest one!" Poppy piped up.

"This is magical!" Holly added.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the new dragons." Mo said.

A lavender and hot pink dragon with sparkling diamond blue eyes soon looked up and all around.

"Oh, my fairy godmother, this is hexciting!" Poppy gushed as she picked up that dragon in particular.

"Aw, she's cute~" Mo smiled.

"Oh, this one's mine." Poppy smiled back.

A female baby dragon with ice-blue scales and light blue eyes with pale pink ringlets around them soon came to Daring and licked him awake.

"Whoa!" Daring yelped as soon as he woke up.

"Aw! I think that one likes you, Daring." Mo smiled.

"I guess he's a good one." Daring smiled to the dragon.

The dragon then growled slightly with a glare.

"Uh, that one's a girl." Spyro told Daring.

"Are all of them girls?" Patch asked.

"Hmm... Let me take a look." Spyro said as he came around the hatchlings.

Patch and the others began to wait for the answer.

Spyro soon came back over. "Yes, they're all female, unless you count Midnight."

"So, Legend gave birth to female baby dragons?" Mo asked.

"Looks that way," Spyro replied before humming. "Hmm... Now I wonder about my own parents."

Atticus frowned as he felt bad for Spyro for not knowing anything about his parents, much like Spike when he was hatched by Twilight into Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, and where that gave him an idea. "Guys, I have a plan." He then said.

"Ooh, what is it?" Mo smiled to her boyfriend with glee.

"I'm going to find out who Spyro's parents are and find out where they are." Atticus said.

"Of course you would," Mo replied. "You did get to tell us about the Apple couple as well as Scootaloo's family."

"Yep, I did." Atticus nodded.

"Hooray for Atticus." Cherry deadpanned.

Atticus rolled his eyes, but smiled to her.

"I bet you that Scrappy Doo's dad is that annoying dog from the Duck Hunt video game." Cherry muttered.

"I doubt it." Patch said.

"It wouldn't surprise me, they're both really annoying." Cherry replied.

"Aw, come on, Cherry, Scrappy's our friend," Patch reminded her. "Even though he did turn evil on Spooky Island with Annette."

"And they did turn back to good." Atticus added.

"Anyway, back to the focus." Patch smiled.

The other eggs soon began to hatch and they were all dragon baby girls. Mira glared as she looked irritated that the dragons couldn't be turned evil, maybe she would try again later.

"Drell got in the way." Sombra whispered as he soon came to Mira's dide.

"What?" Mira asked flatly. "That miserable warlock!"

"You can say that again," Sombra agreed. "And you know who I really am, right?"

"I could kinda see a look in your eyes," Mira replied. "Are you actually King Sombra?"

"Bingo," Sombra smirked to her. "...Evil Queen."

"This could be the start of a wonderful friendship." Mira smirked.

"This might be the only one I allow." Sombra smirked back. 

"Drell foiled my plan of making the dragons evil to blame Crow and Raven," Mira narrowed her eyes. "What can I do now? His magic is more powerful than my own."

"But not mine." Sombra smirked.

"What do you have in mind?" Evil Queen smirked back.

Sombra soon secretly used his magic without anyone looking. There was soon a rather dark and evil aura which was coming to a certain young dragon and she soon looked rather aggressive and evil.

"And cue the destruction." Sombra smirked.

Evil Queen and King Sombra grinned together, they almost seemed like a match made in not Heaven like Maleficent and Hades at the House of Mouse. The Ever After High students soon panicked once they saw that it looked like the baby dragons were turning evil.

'Oh, sweet, sweet evil.' Sombra thought to himself.

The daughter of Goldilocks from the Three Bears soon did a story on this. "This is Blondie Locks reporting live from the Dragon Stables at Ever After High, where dragons once again roam the hallowed halls."

A dragon catches Holly by surprise by stealing a carrot from her hand. She gasps in response.

"It would seem that the students of Ever After would be eager to adopt these pesky pets." Blondie Locks reported. 

The dragon close to Daring Charming lets out a wave of ice and freezes Darling's hand holding a toy in place. Darling tries shaking it off. 

"Though, the trend seems to be that a dragon chooses you." Blondie Locks soon concluded.

"Really?" Sombra asked, unimpressed. "That's all?"

A baby dragon flies over to Madeline Hatter and changes her hair to candy.

"Ooh, cotton candy!" Madeline laughed. "Mm, yum-di-dum!"

Apple tried to befriend the evil baby dragons, but they seemed hostile toward her.

"What do we do, Spyro?" Patch asked.

"Hmm... There must be some way to fix all of this." Spyro pondered himself.

Meanwhile, a few of the baby dragons are playing with Legend. Using their fire breath, they blow Dexter, Daring, and Hopper out of the stables. Raven is standing outside the stables, witnessing Mira ride Nevermore, who seems quite frightened. Midnight looked a little worried for Nevermore until Sombra came toward him to ride him while Raven and Crow would watch.

"Something seems off about this." Crow said.

"Raven!" Evil Queen told her daughter while still disguised. "You have to try this! Nevermore is a natural, woo-hoo! You too, Crow!" 

"Who will be the next champion of dragon sports?" Blondie Locks chuckled as she concluded her MirrorCast which was like a podcast. "Only time will tell!"

"I don't think they like that." Mo said.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see..." Blondie Locks shrugged. "Some of them are too hot, but some of them are just right."

"Totally Goldilocks's daughter." Mo rolled her eyes with a small smirk.

"Yep." Atticus added.

"Uh, guys?" Drell came to the Ever After High students. "I hate to interrupt, but there's a mandatory assembly going on."

"Okay." Atticus said.

"Do we have to go?" Cherry complained.

"Mandatory, Cherry." Drell emphasized.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned as she hated assemblies.

"Let's find out what the assembly is about." Patch said.

They soon went inside for the assembly.


	5. Chapter 5

"What is with the sudden assembly?" Mira wondered.

"Mm-mm," Raven shrugged. "It's top secret, no one knows."

"I heard there's a special guest." Blondie Locks said to the others.

"Really?" Crow asked. "Who's the special guest?"

"I dunno, I only heard about it." Blondie Locks replied.

"Maybe Apple White's mom is here." Mo said.

"It is my honor to welcome back our most successful graduate, our beloved queen: Snow White." Headmaster Grimm told the students.

"Wow, you're good." Atticus smiled to Mo.

"What is she up to?" Apple wondered about her mother.

"I have a feeling I know what she's up to." Sombra smirked.

"A little bird told me that dragons have returned to my beloved Alma Matter," Snow White began. "So it's time we restored the good old ways. Today, the Dragon Games are reinstated at Ever After High!"

This made the crowd cheer.

"The Dragon Games are tough, yet elegant, and I want my Ever After riders dressed accordingly," Snow White continued. "I've hired the creative team of Lizzie Hearts and Ashlynn Ella to design all-new dragon wear."

"Ooh." Mo smiled.

The O'Hair twins appear onstage dressed up in new styles.

"These looks are lightweight, flexible, and fashion-forward." Lizzie told the students.

"Not to mention fireproof, ice-proof, and explosion resistant." Ashylnn added.

"Wow." Mo smiled.

To demonstrate, Holly's baby dragon blows a puff of fire at Holly, but her wear deflects it from affecting her. Poppy's baby dragon tries breathing ice. Poppy's wrist-cuffs take the hit, but the ice disperses quickly. The crowd oohs and ahhs at them.

"Hmm... I have to admit that's not bad." Drell commented.

"Adorable! Now, I can't very well bring back dragon riding in an old dilapidated arena!" Snow White approved of this. "If you'll all follow me outside."

And where everyone soon followed her outside.

"Allow me to present the new Ever After High Dragon Center!" Snow White smiled to the others.

Everyone else soon applauded her as she walked to center stage.

"Hold your applause, please; I must admit, this was not my idea," Snow White told everyone. "My daughter Apple thought bringing back Dragon Games would unite everyone with school spirit!"

"Now I see how she's doing this." Sombra whispered to Mira.

"Always Little Miss Perfect..." Mira rolled her eyes about Snow White quietly.

Crow smiled to Apple, but he then frowned once she didn't seem sincere about this being her idea, even if Snow White said that it was. Atticus soon brought out his phone and checked the popularity scale now as he had a feeling Snow White was up to something. Mo lay her head on his shoulder to take a look with him.

"Way to go, Apple." Daring praised.

"Wow, Mom, why didn't you tell me about all this?" Apple blandly said to her mother. "Why did you say it was my idea when it wasn't?"

"Oh, you're welcome, my little Apple Dumpling." Snow White smiled to Apple.

"Looks like my theory was right." Atticus said.

"When aren't you right?" Cherry deadpanned.

Sombra glanced back at Cherry.

"Uh, I have to leave now." Cherry said before dashing off yet again.

"What is with her?" Patch asked.

Atticus paused to think about what could cause Cherry to be doing this since he had known her longer than anyone else had. He then remembered of how King Sombra would frighten her. "Uncle Sombra..." he whispered.

"You think he's here?" Patch asked Atticus.

"He's the only one that scares Cherry like that." Atticus said.

"That's true...." Mo admitted. "It's not like Cherry to be a fraidy cat, especially in a place like this."

"But I'm not sure where he could be." Atticus said.

"He could be right under our noses." Mo commented.

"And you can't always just buy popularity, Snow!" Mira called out to Snow White.

"Miss Shards!" Headmaster Grimm scolded. "Mind your manners!"

"Doesn't she look familiar, Headmaster?" Sombra smirked.

"Something about her does, but I just can't put my finger on it." Headmaster Grimm admitted.

"Wow looks like your spell even fooled him." Sombra smirked quietly to Mira.

"I'm such a genius." Mira smirked back.

"'Mira Shards' oh, very clever," Snow White chuckled innocently. "Rumor has it you're an excellent dragon rider, for a new kid on the block."

"The rumor's true." Mira replied.

"Only you're not a student," Snow White told her which made Apple gasp. "You might have been once, back when we were in school. I'd know that arched brow anywhere."

"Looks like her spell couldn't fool you, huh?" Sombra smirked.

"No, it has not, young man." Snow White huffed. 

"I just wanted to be closer to my children!" Mira replied. "You can understand that."

"Children?" Raven and Crow asked.

"And to be young again, maybe?" Snow White giggled to her oldest enemy.

"Well, how else was she supposed to be close to them without being recognized?" Sombra asked.

"You'd have done it too if you could," Mira glared to Snow White. "So I suppose now you're gonna send me back to that awful mirror prison?"

"Mom!" Raven and Crow cried out which made everybody else gasp.

"Sorry, birdies," Mira replied before turning back into Evil Queen. "Guilty as charged."

"How are you here?" Crow asked.

"Oh, a certain little dragon set me free." Evil Queen smirked.

Spyro soon gulped quietly before trying to hide.

"Yay! The Evil Queen's here!" Madeline cheered before deadpanning. "Said no one ever!"

"Why does that remind me of Sour Sweet?" Cherry muttered.

"Stand back, Mother," Raven told Evil Queen. "Crow and I will not let you hurt our friends."

"Raven, Crow, I love that you're willing to fight with your magic powers, but you judge me too harshly," Evil Queen replied. "I don't wish harm."

"You don't?" Crow asked out of confusion.

"Don't listen to her, Crow," Raven told her brother. "It's a trick."

"No tricks, it is not so hard to change," Evil Queen replied before using her magic to turn Rumpelstiltskin into a frog. "See? He just changed."

"Why couldn't that be the Rumpelstiltskin that conned Shrek out of wishing he was never born?" Cherry groaned.

Atticus simply shrugged.

"Welcome to my world." A prince student told Rumpelstiltskin.

"And who are you?" Cherry asked.

"Hopper Croakington II," The prince bowed before Cherry before kissing the back of her hand with a flirty smirk. "I'm the next Frog Prince."

"Hi, I'm sick to my stomach." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Atticus soon turned Rumpelstiltskin back to normal.

"Thanks, kid." Rumpelstiltskin told Atticus.

"Sure thing." Atticus smiled.

"Snow White, I am reformed, and now you have dragons," Evil Queen told Snow White. "Why, what fun we could have had together."

"What is she up to?" Mo whispered.

"No more games, Mother." Raven scoffed.

"You remember, Snow." Evil Queen smirked.

"We did have an epic rivalry, you vs me," Snow White smirked. "It hexcited the whole school! But now, your son is always buttering me up due to his infatuation with my daughter."

"Oh, he is, is he?" Evil Queen smirked back.

Crow hid behind Raven nervously.

"Oh, yes, he is~" Snow White replied. "He's always trying to butter me up so I'll let him date Apple White."

"Well, this is awkward for Crow now." Mo whispered to Atticus.

"Poor Crow." Atticus whispered back in agreement. 

"What should we do?" Patch whispered.

"Laugh at his humiliation." Cherry smirked.

Sombra glanced at Cherry.

Cherry soon left without a word this time.

"Uncle Sombra, are you here?!" Atticus looked around until he soon felt his shoulder being tapped. Atticus turned around with a sharp glare. He could now see his so-called new friend.

"Problem, Atticus?" Sombra smirked.

"It was you all along!" Atticus glared. 

"About time." Sombra smirked before changing into a full grown strong man.

"Why didn't I see this before?" Atticus face-palmed himself.

"You're losing your touch, nephew." Sombra teased. 

"Why are you here?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, just helping out a friend of mine~" Sombra smirked as he came toward Evil Queen. "We both have something in common."

"The children we're close to refuse to accept their destines." Evil Queen added. 

"Well, this changes nothing," Atticus said. "We'll still refuse to be evil."

"Don't give up so easily," Sombra glared. "You will accept your fate!"

"I will never accept you or the side of evil!" Atticus glared back. "When are you going to realize that?!"

"Yeah, you heard him, back off, Sombra." Cherry smiled nervously.

"It's because of her you won't listen to reason!" Sombra glared, gesturing towards Cherry. "If you hadn't become friends with her, you'd realize you were meant to run the Crystal Empire!"

"When are you going to realize that I am never going to rule/run the Crystal Empire for your evil purposes?!" Atticus glared, causing crystal spikes to appear.

"Why do you even like her anyway?!" Sombra asked. "She's so annoying, whiny, pathetic, and EMO!" 

"She's a perky goth, you idiot!" Atticus glared as more crystal spikes grew. "And she's the best friend I've ever had!"

"Run." Cherry told the other Ever After High students.

"No, don't run," Atticus told her. "We'll settle this with the Dragon Games. If we win, Uncle Sombra, you have to leave with the Evil Queen." 

"Alright, but if you lose, then you'll come back to my throne with me." Sombra smirked.

"It's a deal." Atticus replied.

"You know what?" Cherry asked. "We all know Atticus is gonna win in the end anyway, so what am I worried about?" 

"Yes, but where is the one that freed Evil Queen?" Sombra smirked.

Spyro whimpered like a kicked puppy as he came outward.

"Spyro, is that true?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Spyro frowned. "I didn't mean to, but Evil Queen made me mad." 

"Yep, and he used his inner dragon power." Sombra smirked.

Spyro pouted.

"Did you mean to free Evil Queen?" Atticus asked Spyro.

"No, but she was trying to trick Apple White!" Spyro replied. 

"She what?!" Crow glared.

"Aw, what's the matter, son?" Evil Queen smirked. "You worrying about your girlfriend?"

"Mother, I really don't like you doing this." Crow glared. 

"Oh, come on, it was just a little push." Evil Queen smirked.

"Mother, I hate to say this, but... But..." Crow glared.

"What?" Evil Queen smirked. "Go ahead, say it, I dare you." 

"Ah, Snow White, I think you should cover your ears as this is something you wouldn't want to hear." Drell said.

Snow White shrugged as she soon did as told.

"This is such a pity, what do you even know about Apple White, Crow?" Evil Queen mocked her son.

"A lot more than you do, you clod." Cherry muttered. 

"Mom, I-I-I...... I hate you and I wish you had never got free from that stupid mirror prison!" Crow glared.

Drell hissed only slightly, but winced as that was kind of cold.

"Crow, that was harsh!" Evil Queen told her son.

"I know, but I mean it!" Crow glared. "All you do is boss Raven and I around, trying to make us like you! IF I COULD, I'D SMASH THAT MIRROR!" 

"I think we better leave them alone." Drell said.

"I hereby grant the Evil Queen and King Sombra a temporary pardon." Snow White told the others.

"Is now a good time for that?" Drell asked.

"Who is in charge here?" Snow White glared.

"I am, but there is a tense family crisis in motion!" Drell glared back.

"Why are you in charge of the Council?" Evil Queen scoffed. "Do you even have an heir to it?"

"Yes, but it's a secret when I choose to step down while Atticus's father is the King of Wiccans while Enchantra is the Queen of Witches." Drell dismissed her.

"Oh, very well." Snow White said.

"I still agree with Atticus's offer with King Sombra," Drell replied. "Prepare to lose since good always triumphs over evil." 

"You should know that." Evil Queen smirked.

"Shut up!" Drell cringed as he didn't want anyone to know about that.

"Fine." Evil Queen smirked.

"Evil?" Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch wondered.

"She's talking crazy," Drell smiled nervously. "I may be a brute, but I'm not evil."

"Are you sure?" Sombra smirked.

"Shut up, Sombra, no one asked you..." Drell replied. "I mean, it's not like I was Salem and tried to take over the world."

"No, but you did do something evil." Sombra smirked.

"We do not talk about that!" Drell replied. "That was a long time ago! Anyway, a bet's a bet, go back to Tartarus where you belong, Sombra!"

"Nope." Sombra smirked.

"Oh, if Athena was here, I'd make her make all these dragons eat you alive!" Drell glared.

"Um, Aunt Athena?" Atticus asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, not your aunt," Drell smiled. "Another Athena."

"Ohh." Atticus said.

"I'll make this quick," Drell replied. "Athena was a young girl mistreated by her Aunt Drizelda before time of The Harvest Festival, raised by the one called Kaldorf, and Athena opened up a home as a teenager for unwanted animals, and then found a baby dragon named Puffy."

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

"Yes, yes, aww, baby animals are sooo cute~" Drell rolled his eyes. "Now then!"

And with that, the Dragon Games were back on for Ever After High, mostly as a bet between Atticus and his evil uncle King Sombra. The students soon returned back to school, except for Apple as her mother offered her a ride, and where of course, there was still some tension between Crow and Evil Queen.


End file.
